Love, Unbound
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Time does not dictate Roxanne's love for Teddy.


**I don't own anything related to Harry Potter.**

Her heart thudded in her chest as she stood at the back of the group clutching the small box in her hands. No one else had a box. Everyone else was placing candy and money on the table. She was special. He had always told her so in that soft, husky voice of his that made her throat tighten and her heart soar. He had used that voice one day to tell her that she looked more beautiful with her hair pulled back, so Roxanne Weasley wore her black hair in a tight bun that day. Her caramel colored skin glowed in the light coming from the lamp posts scattered around the backyard of the Burrow. No doubt, her father had thought of doing such a thing. She swallowed as the people milling in front of her began to thin out. A smile stretched her lips, and she took a determined step forward.

Her determination was cut to its knees when a head of beautifully glowing white blond hair appeared in front of her. Victoire giggled loudly and gave Teddy a tight hug before depositing a large box on his lap. Roxanne glanced around quickly and pushed her small box into the pocket of the blue skirt she wore. She averted her eyes when her brother looked at her expectantly. Her finger trembled as Fred pushed her forward. Teddy was beaming with unbelievably green hair framing his face. Roxanne swallowed and extended her hand.

"Happy birthday." She looked at the ground as she spoke the words. Her thoughts and heartbeat had left her. She ran after her grandmother in an attempt to find both of those things.

Head resting against the cool wall, Roxanne groaned and snatched the ribbon that held her hair together. The thick, dark curls cascaded over her shoulders and gave her some kind of comfort. Everyone was outside while she stood in the hallway pretending to help her grandmother, who had instructed her that she didn't need any help. Roxanne rested her hand over her heart and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself. It was so stupid. Why hadn't she given him the gift? Why did she always panic when she saw Victoire around?

She pressed her lips together and slid along the wall until she was squatting with her forehead resting against one of her knees. Merlin, she needed to stop being so pathetic. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Her grandmother smiled down at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world at that moment. Roxanne pouted and pressed her face into her grandmother's skirt before breaking into little sobs. _Stop! You're almost seventeen years old!_ She pressed her lips together and wiped her eyes quickly. The back door had slammed. Her grandmother helped her stand and picked up her tray of food again before leaving. Roxanne raked her fingers through her hair and wiped her face again.

"There you are!" Teddy grinned happily at her. The smile on his face faltered slightly as his eyes moved over her face. "Fred said you. . ."

The palms of her hands flattened her skirt as a strong breeze made the curtain at the windows dance. No matter how hard she tried, Roxanne could not stop the smile that stretched her lips. Fred had said what? Several thoughts danced through her head to answer the simple question. No doubt, Fred had been coached by her father on what he had to do at that moment. She could see it: Fred pretending to casually ask Teddy what had been in the box she had for him.

"You look beautiful." Teddy's voice was soft. He never got loud, not even when he and Victoire had argued a few years ago and broken up. Roxanne turned away from him. She knew he was doing that thing with his mouth when he got nervous. He forced a chuckle. "What am I going to do with you, Roxanne?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows rose slightly when she looked at him.

"You and Fred play the worst tricks. He told me you'd gotten me a gift, but that couldn't be possible. You haven't given me anything." Teddy smiled, and the brightness of it reached his eyes.

Her hand shook slightly as she reached into her pocket and produced the small box. Their fingers brushed for the briefest of moments, and that interaction left her pulse going overtime. Her shoulder pressed against the wall as she gazed at him. He removed the top from the box and gently pushed the tissue away to find a silver pocket watch. He lifted it and placed the box on the end table nearest them. After opening and closing the watch twice, he flipped it over and stared at the engraving. His fingers closed so that he clutched the watch in his palm.

Their gazes met, and Roxanne had a fancy that she saw what she felt in her heart reflected in his eyes. His right hand stretched out until it was less than an inch from her face. The corner of his lip twitched slightly as his thumb brushed her cheek. He leaned towards her almost hesitantly. She was going to be sick. Her head was swimming, and her heart was trying to kick its way out of her chest.

His breath was warm against her lips. Their lips met gently; the heat and innocence of the action made Roxanne want to melt into his arms. They jumped away from one another as footsteps approached. Roxanne pretended to be interested in a picture she had seen hundreds times before.

Fred strolled towards Teddy and, again, asked him what had been in the box Roxanne gave him. Teddy handed him the watch. Fred read the back aloud, "You and me. This thing isn't working. What's the point of giving someone a watch if they can't tell the time?" Fred shoved the watch into Teddy's hand and motioned for his sister to follow. Sure, she was three years younger than he, but how daft could she be? Her wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed to let her know that he was there.

Roxanne blinked and glanced at Teddy over her shoulder. His gazed was fixed on the watch he held. He had understood, right?


End file.
